Return Suprises
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Jason returns from a three month trip to KO-35 to find Tommy in a Coma. During Dino Thunder. :D Rated T for Slash Just ot be safe


Title - Return Suprises

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Warning - Slash

Word count - 870

ONE SHOT

Pairing - Jason/Tommy, with a hint of Conner/Kira, Zhane/Karone, and Ashley/Andros.

ENJOY!!!

"Will he be alright?" Kira asked the doctor, not taking her eyes away from her science teacher/ranger leader.

"If he wakes up," she said walking out of the room without another word.

"It's Dr. O, he has to wake up," Ethan said.

"Don't worry guys, I've know Tommy for years, he'll be just fine," Hayley said with a reassuring smile. "He's strong," just then a phone rang, it wasn't theirs though. It came from Tommy's bag. Hayley walked over and pulled out the phone that kept playing "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney. Hayley picked up the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hey," she said into the receiver. "Now's not exactly a good time," she was silent for a moment. "Reefside Memorial Hospital," she rolled her eyes. "It's Tommy, do I need to explain? Didn't think so," there was another pause. "Than get your butt down here," she hung up the phone and placed it back in his bag.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend of Tommy's,"

"With a love song ring tone?" Conner asked and Hayley shrugged.

"Long story," she said as she sat in the chair next to Tommy and waited. Conner, Kira and Ethan leaned against the wall, hoping that Tommy would wake up soon.

About twenty minutes later the door swung open and a tall, muscular, handsome, brown haired, brown eyed man walked, more like stormed, in. "I'm gone three months and he goes into a coma," he barked at Hayley who stayed calm and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again too Jason," she said with a smile as she stood up out of the chair and walked calmly over to him. He smiled back and gave her a hug. "Where were you the past three months?"

"Helping Andros and Zhane on KO-35, they had a slight monster problem and they knew a new team of rangers was starting up near Tommy so they asked me to come instead," he said and she nodded.

"How are they?"

"Fine, Zhane and Karone are getting married when this team ends so all of the rangers can make it, and Ashley's pregnant," he smiled and walked over to Tommy but didn't say anything, instead he looked up at the new ranger team.

"Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford, correct?" he asked and they nodded.

"How…?" Ethan began to ask.

"We rangers know everything about every team, us older ones a little more,"

"Older?" Conner asked.

"Twenties older," he smiled "and thanks for that,"

"No problem," Conner nodded and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled.

"What brings you here Jase?" Hayley asked and Jason looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh, duh," she laughed. "I live here now, remember?"

"How stupid of me," she feigned hitting her forehead in stupidity.

"How long?" he asked, his voice now sincere and worried.

"Only a few hours," Tommy winced in the bed, Jason turned quickly as Tommy squirmed and shook his head. Jason leaned over him and placed a hand on the Black Rangers cheek and took one of his hands.

"Its alright, what ever is going on in there, it's not real, you'll be alright," he stared at Tommy long and hard as the man slowly relaxed in the hospital bed. Jason didn't move however, he continued to look at Tommy in awe. "Come on babe, wake up," he whispered as he gently kissed Tommy's forehead and than took a seat in the chair closing his eyes and sighing.

"That explains soooo much," Ethan said looking from Jason to Tommy.

"Explains what?" Conner asked, oblivious to what was going on, again.

"Why Dr. O never has a girlfriend, or fiancee, or wife. No pictures of girls in his house,"

"Oh…oh," he finally understood, Kira chuckled and looked at Conner and kissed his shoulder blade, since that was all she could reach.

"I think it's sweet," she whispered leaning her head back against the wall.

"Jase," Hayley said, Jason lifted his head up and looked at Hayley. "They don't think he'll make it,"

"Why do you think I came back early?" it wasn't a question. "There was a change in the morphing grid a few days ago, it senced something bad was going to happed. When I called and no answer, I came right back. Back to find this," he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again.

Tommy woke up three hours later, much to everyone's surprise. Only Hayley and Jason were there. Tommy's eyes flickered open and Jason was the first there. "Jase?" his voice was weak.

"I'm here, I'm here," he assured as he placed a hand on the top of Tommy's head and leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips. "I'm so glad you're alive,"

"I glad you're back," Tommy smiled as Jason leaned in and kissed him again before Tommy drifted of back into semi-unconsciousness.


End file.
